There's A First Time For Everything
by OnTheCyberSeas
Summary: Mulan and Aurora celebrate their first Valentine's Day together, and experience other firsts as well. Sleeping Warrior One-Shot set in the Christmas In Storybrooke universe.


A/N: Happy Valentines Day!

* * *

><p>Valentine's Day had arrived in Storybrooke. Some were looking forward to it, while those who didn't have a special someone this year couldn't care less about it, or in some cases were dreading it. Aurora was one of those that was looking forward to it. The concept of Valentine's Day was foreign to her, but after Granny had explained it to her, she was looking forward to spending the day with Mulan.<p>

She and Mulan had both come through the portal together and they had leaned on each other for support while adjusting to this strange world. It wasn't until around Christmas that she realized that her feelings for Mulan went beyond friendship. Their kiss under the mistletoe cemented her feelings and they had been dating ever since. Aurora had thought she would never love someone as much as Phillip, but she found herself falling for Mulan over their next few dates. She knew that the warrior loved her too, and she was looking forward to celebrating their love on this strange holiday.

She loved Mulan and their relationship, but there was something missing. When she was stacking books in the library, she had come across a shelf of books that were more intimate than the standard romance novels Belle had introduced to her. She started reading one, but ended up devouring most of them when Belle let her take a break. She had never really thought about being intimate and had never experienced it with anyone, but she imagined herself and Mulan in the roles of the characters in the books and she had a need to experience the sensations that the books described. The problem was, Mulan didn't seem to be interested in taking their relationship to this level. Every time they found themselves "making out" as Ruby called it, Mulan would pull away before things got too heated. Aurora was frustrated, but she had a plan.

She looked at herself in the mirror, adjusting the black, sleeveless dress that she was wearing. She picked up the make-up she had borrowed from Ruby and started to apply it, using eye shadow and eyeliner to make her eyes pop. A little bit of blush and she admired her recently learned skills. She couldn't wait for Mulan to see her.

* * *

><p>Mulan sat in one of the booths in Granny's waiting for Aurora. Granny decided to have a special Valentine's Day dinner, seeing as many couples would be celebrating Valentine's Day for the first time since the curse broke. She looked around and saw Snow and Charming at one table, Snow's friend Grumpy and the fairy Nova at another. The town doctor, she believed his name was Whale, was sitting in the booth next to her with a man who people called Jefferson. She hadn't seen Ruby anywhere tonight, but she assumed that Granny had let her spend her Valentine's Day over at Belle's apartment.<p>

She didn't quite understand the fuss of this Valentine's Day, but she knew how important it was to Aurora and she wanted to make the princess happy. She had fallen for her during their journey through the Enchanted Forest and she was overjoyed when they finally kissed at Snow's Christmas party. Several dates later, she knew that she had fallen hard. She wanted to take their relationship to the next level, but she didn't want to pressure Aurora into anything that she wasn't ready for. She knew that she had lost Phillip only a short while ago, and she didn't want it to seem like she was trying to replace him.

Aurora stepping into Granny's interrupting her thoughts. She looked stunning and Mulan was speechless. Aurora saw her and her face lit up. Mulan loved when her face did that. Mulan stood up and greeted her girlfriend, handing her a bouquet of roses.

"You look beautiful," Mulan pulled her in for a kiss, "Happy Valentine's Day."

Aurora connected their lips and pulled away smiling. "Thank you. Happy Valentine's Day." Aurora took off her coat and placed it in the booth before sliding in. Mulan sat down and the two looked at each other.

Granny came over and took their drink order, before giving them the menu. The menu was more sophisticated than usual, but both Mulan and Aurora knew that whatever they ordered would be delicious. Granny came back, bringing their drinks. They placed their order and turned to each other as Granny walked away. Aurora laid her hand on the table and Mulan took it in her own. They talked about their day and the happenings around town, as natural as they would any other day.

Granny brought over their meals and they thanked her. They looked into each other's eyes as they dug in to their meals. When dinner was done, Granny brought over a chocolate fondue pot with an assortment of things to dip. After explaining to them how to eat it they took turns dipping the various fruits and pound cake into the pool of chocolate. It was all very delicious and Mulan wondered why their world didn't have such great dishes in it. Mulan reached for her wallet but Granny shook her head.

"It's on the house," she said, "Happy Valentine's Day."

"Happy Valentine's Day," the couple said in unison.

As Granny walked away, Aurora and Mulan stood up, putting on their coats. They stepped outside and looked at each other. "You have chocolate on your face," Aurora said, using her finger to wipe the chocolate from her lips.

Mulan smiled at her, "I love you." Aurora took a step forward and kissed Mulan passionately. Mulan kissed her back and Aurora moaned into the kiss.

She pulled away, smiling, "I love you too." Aurora took Mulan's hand, leading her over to the Bed & Breakfast. They walked up to Aurora's room and Aurora unlocked the door. Mulan gasped as she saw rose petals leading up to the bed and candles lit all around. Aurora kissed her again, closing the door behind her. Mulan pulled away, knowing exactly what Aurora wanted.

"Are you sure Aurora?"

Aurora smiled, "I've never been more sure in my life. I want to give myself to you, all of me."

Mulan still looked hesitant, "What about Phillip?"

Aurora looked straight into her eyes, "I loved Phillip, but I love you." Mulan didn't need any more convincing. She pulled Aurora into a kiss, lifting her up and carrying her to the bed, finally deciding that she loved Valentine's Day as much as she loved Aurora.


End file.
